Memories
by canadian.summers
Summary: Add on to Photograph. The kds find Cammies journal...
1. The Journal

**Okay guys this is like an add on to Photograph by KimberKids, she let me do it so no rude reviews. And if you have not read Photograph I suggest you go read that too, It would make sense!**

"AHHH!" Mary-Lynnette screamed at a book shelf went BANG against the floor. We were playing in Mary-Lynnette's basement, or as we all call her, Mare. She was too lazy too write the full name on _EVERY _work page we did, so she just wrote Mare.

"What did you do!" Ash asked. Kinda shocked that _she_ had tipped over the BIG book case

"NEXT TIME THERE IS NO MISSION THAT INVOLVES GOING BEHIND HERE!" Mare yelled. She had been trying to plug in the computer so that we could access the list of Christmas Presents. That was our mission, that had kinda took a unexpected turn.

"Oh crap!" I said, as I heard the footsteps of all our parents. My parents Cammie and Zach Goode. Mare's parents Liz and Jonas, who were my "aunt" and "uncle". Derek's parents ( again my "aunt" and "uncle") Bex and Grant. Then finally (again shocker my "aunt" and "uncle") Macey and Preston who were Ash's parents.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" My parents yelled/asked

"Uhh nothing!" We all said together

"My book case!" Liz screamed running to the books that had fallen on the ground, " How did this happen?" She asked looking at Mare.

"NOTHING we were playing spies and I had to slide behind the book case to finish _my_ training. Then well this happend!" Mare explained, not telling about the Christmas Presents.

"Well lets get cleaning" My mom said.

" Woah" My father said as he picked up a book. "Cammie's Journal, DO NOT OPEN. NOT EVEN YOU SNEEKY LIZ" Read my dad.

Mare and I burst out laughing at that. Sneeky Liz!

"Oh this! How did it end up here?" My mom asked.

"Uhh.. OH LOOK Dr. Sues!" Liz said

"Liz... did you take this?" My mom asked in the tone of I know you did this!

"OKAY! I did it! But you wouldn't let us see!" Liz confessed.

Bex lunged out and snatched the journal. "HA, I GOT THIS NOW!"

"NOOO! I GOT IT" Macey said snatching it from Bex

By this time we had ALL burst out laughing. Ash rolled into the wall laughing which only made us laugh harder!

"GUYS!" I yelled while laughing my head off " Lets... All...Read...It...TOGETHER!'' I managed to get out.

"Okay..." My mom said

"I'll get the popcorn!" Macey chimed in

"I'll get the Pizza!" Liz offered

"I'll get the chips!" Mom offerd

"I'll go with you!" I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Costco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay hunny what chips?" Mom asked me. She should already know!

I grabbed Ruffles All Dressed, Plain and Salt and Vinegar, then dumped them in the cart. Mom just smirked and then pushed the cart to the self cheek out place. I loved pretending that I was the person who cheeked you out lady but really I was seeing how much people spend on groceries! When I was little like totally 3 years ago when I was 6, I hid around the whole store. Lame Lame Lame !

"Excuse me?" A lady that worked there asked, "Is that all because I can take you over here." She said. In my mind I was thinking LOOSE A COUPLE HUNDRED POUNDS LADY!

"No we're good" My mom said then winked at me

"Okay then." The fatty said and went back to work.

**Okay guys I know SSHHOORRTT but yeah...Reveiw!**


	2. Mrs Goode

"NO ugh you don't get it!" Yelled Macey, who then moved the air mattress over in front of the couch, "People who _do_ sit on the couch will have a foot rest!"

"HOW?" Asked Preston, who then moved it away from the couch, "The air mattress is only 10cm off the ground! Not that big of a difference!"

"Guys, guys, GUYS! We never said that we were having an air mattress, you were suppose to get the popcorn, so how did you get _this_?" My mom asked, she was so good (or as I said goode) at handling these type of things.

"Yeah! I mean sure this is cool but I want popcorn!" I chipped in. He he!

,guys and this big idiot over here" , Macey said pointing to Preston, " Decided to get all up in my business, and move it!"

"How about in the middle? Not too far away from the couch and not to close to it either!" Mom suggested. Boy, you gotta love moms!

"Okay.." Preston sadly said.

"This looks SO cool!" Mare said, then hopped on the mattress.

"Okay guys I ordered pepperoni", she told us then turning to Mare she said "Honey I know you don't like pepperoni but you can pick it off okay?" Liz asked kindly.

"Okay mom!" Mare replied.

"It should be here in", That's all Liz got out before the doorbell rung!

"Here is your pizza and here are some napkins" Said the pizza man as Liz handed him $20. He looked weird, suspicious actually. He had a moustache, black sunglasses, (in the middle of winter) and an accent.

"We don't need the napkins" Macey told him, "We have some"

Liz shut the door, but had the look on her face that was like Uhh why did you say that?

"I have some!" Macey told. "Designer!"

"I thought you got over that at like the age 20?" Mom asked Macey.

"Uhh NO! I got the money, so why not spend it?" Macey said then walked off.

"Ash.." Derek said slowly turning to Ash.

"DON'T ASK ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR!" He said making it obvious that is underwear was designer. "OR MY PANTS!" He said turning to walk into the living room, letting all of us see the designer tag that was on the back of his pants, that made me giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh this thing is _so_ old!" Mom said opening to the first page. "Okay here we go!"

**~~~~~~~~Story Mode~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cammie POV

"Okay this is my new journal! No.. to, dorky! Hi I'm Cammie Morgan and this is my journal! NO ugh this journal thing is harder than I thought!" I said annoyed that my mother made me write this.

" _Hi I'm Cammie, a 17 year old who is a student at the Gallagher Girl Academy. The name is longer but I don't feel like writing it all."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~Un-Story Mode~~~~~~~~~~ **

"SEE MOM I TOLD YOU I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE WRITING LONG NAMES!" Mare blurted out

"GUYS back to the story!" Bex hushed!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Mode~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_I have six best friends, three live with me, and three live at the boys version of this school "Blackthorn". Bex, Liz and Macey live with me, I love them! Then Jonas, Grant and Preston all live in the other school that I don't feel like writing again. Then there is Zach Goode! He is kind of my boyfriend but I'm not sure. Okay what I'm about to write is the reason this thing of mine, is private, SOME DAY I HOPE TO BE MRS. GOODE! Okay there I said it!" _ I wrote. All this writing was making my arm hurt!

"_Okay so uh I have to go uhh bye.."_


	3. Milkshake

"Wow mom!" I said, so weirdly. "I never knew you had a crush on him in high school!"

"Yeah, Cammie, why didn't you tell me?" Dad asked as he leaned back in his big comfy chair. When I was little, I use to pretend it was the big comfy couch, but that was before I knew my mom _and_ dad were spies!

"Okay be quiet! Lets hear the next entry!" Derek said excited.

"Okay, here we go." Mom started.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Mode~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_So, Zach asked me to go to the park, I told him yes, as long as I could bring my friends. He decided to say yes, but they had to hide in a bush, so I decided to let them hide in a bush. I mean come on it's only a bush! I hid with them until Zach came to get me. While I was waiting I had found a clip. I started putting it on my lip, it REALLY hurt! Macey scared us blah blah blah. THEN Zach got down on one knee."_

**~~~~~~~~~Un-Story Mode~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"DAD! SO YOUNCG!" I shouted/ asked.

"NO! HONEY NO! They were earrings, I thought I would freak her out!" Dad explained.

**~Story Mode~**

"_Luckily, they were just earrings. DIMOND ONES THOUGH! He told me he had stolen them, aww how sweet! Right? Well the moment was just so perfect when COURTNEY had to come and ruin it! She thought Zach was HER BOYFRIEND! Then it got funny, because she pored her milkshake ALL over him! It was SO funny! Well I have to go. Bye"_

**~Un-Story Mode~**

Mom looked up to see Mare, Derek and Ash all passed out beside each other with PIZZA all over them!

"Whoa, I didn't think this entry was THAT boring" Mom said.

"They didn't pass out over _that_!" I assured her. I told her how half way through ,Ash threw a pepperoni at Mare, so she threw two back. Then Derek was defending Ash and threw a whole piece at her. Then well this happened

"ASH GET UP!" Macey yelled at him giving him a little nudge. Then Ash woke up. Macey told him to go wash up, so he went straight to the bathroom.

"Good game girl." Derek said holding out his hand. Mare shook it and said the same back.

"NEXT ONE! NEXT ONE !" Mare shouted at my mom.

"Okay okay!" Mom said turning the page.


End file.
